The Rightful King
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: He never went back to his kingdom because he thought his father's death was his fault. He couldn't face the very place where the darkness came into his life. Now that his kingdom and citizens are under the dark and evil grip of Rayquaza,he'll have to face the very darkness that made him leave in the first place.


Prologue

**Twelve years ago...**

He really didn't think the fire would be this bad.

He was in the forest of Eternal Flame,rescuing all the dragon type pokemon from the raging forest fire since he was the king of all dragon type pokemon in the Eternal Flame region. He saw a group of Axews huddling together,surrounded by a ring of fire. He jumped into the air and used water pulse onto the raging ring of fire. It hissed as the water made contact with it and quickly fizzled down.

The Axews looked up at him,still shaking in fear. "Hop on my back."he said landing gracefully before the Axews. They gave each other sideway glances before walking towards him. He lowered his head to the ground until his chin was nearly touching the ground. The Axews got onto his neck and crawled onto his back. Once they were all on his back he turned his head over his shoulder and said,"Hold on,"before turning around and ran.

He moved his head from side to side,spraying water at the fire that was too close to him. Between him running and the smoke from the fire he was starting to cough raspy and rough coughs and his eyes were watering but he continued on. At last,he finally made it out of the forest. He lowered his head to the ground as the Axews slid off his back and walked over to the other pokemon that he rescued. "Is everyone alright?"he asked them,the smoke making speaking hurt his throat.

They all nodded silently.

"Your majesty!"someone cried out. He turned his head to the left to see a bagon running to him with a panicked expression. "Yoursonistrappedunderarockintheforestnearthecliff!"the bagon cried so fast that Arceus didn't understand one word. "Calm down and speak slowly."Arceus said. The bagon took a few deep breaths then spoke again,much more slowly this time. "Kyurem is trapped under a rock in the forest near the cliff!"the bagon cried out.

As soon as the bagon said that,Arceus' face went pale white.

Without another thought,he turned around and ran through the forest and west to the cliffs. "Your majesty,wait!"undoubtedly a guard shouted out but Arceus paid them no mind. He quickly started coughing and hacking as the smoke entered back into his lungs. "Son! Son! If you can hear me roar!"Arceus shouted out and listened intensely for a roar. Seconds after,he heard a weak but detectable roar. He continued running straight putting more speed into his run.

Soon,he saw a huge rock and underneath it was his son,Kyurem.

"Son!"Arceus cried walking to him. "Dad!"Kyurem cried happily at seeing his father. Despite still being young,Kyurem was nearly half his size. He had yellow eyes,teeth overlapping onto his jaw and ice covered half his face,tip of his tail,parts of his chest and he even had wing-like things that were purely made of ice. "Are you hurt son?"Arceus asked. "Other than my back being sore,I'm fine."Kyurem replied. Arceus sighed thankfully. Then he leaned his body against the rock and pushed. The rock budged slightly then flopped back down. "Son,see if you can arch your back up while I push the rock."Arceus said. Kyurem nodded,took a deep breath and arched his back like a cat while Arceus pushed. The rock slid off Kyurem little by little until,finally,it rolled off Kyurem and over the cliff. Once the rock was off him Kyurem got up and rushed to his father and hugged him.

"Son."Arceus said grateful that he wasn't hurt.

"Dad...I thought that you wouldn't know where I was and that i'd...i'd…"he trailed off,quietly sobbing. "Hush son,it's ok,it's ok."Arceus whispered soothingly. Kyurem finally seemed to calm down and they both stood there,hugging and comforting one another. Soon,the smoke began to get to Kyurem as he started to cough. "Alright let's get back with the others."Arceus said turning around and walking off. "Yeah let's-"

Suddenly a loud crack sounded.

Arceus turned around and saw that the cliff was starting to break away. Right underneath Kyurem's feet. "SON!"Arceus roared. He turned around and ran to his son,who was frozen in fear. He jumped over his son,landed behind him and pushed him away from the cliff. However,with the force of Arceus' landing and the combined weight of him and Kyurem,was too much for the cliff and it gave away. Arceus,thanks to his quick thinking,held his hooves onto the side of the cliff. "Dad!"Kyurem cried and rushed over to his father.

"Kyurem,stay back! Don't come any closer!"Arceus ordered but his son didn't listen to him. He rushed over by his father,grabbed one of his hooves and pulled. Arceus used his free hoof to pull himself up. The smoke was getting much thicker and heavier making breathing much more difficult. Most of the cliff was either crumbling away or starting to crack and Arceus knew there was no way he could be saved. "Kyurem,look at me."Arceus told him. Kyurem looked at him teary eyes,whether from the smoke or the current situation they were in,Arceus didn't know.

"My time as king is done. I want you to lead the dragons,be their shield in battle and their fire to light the way through the darkness. Lead them as I taught you and above all...never think that you are alone for I will always be here for you."Arceus said,trying his hardest not to cry in front of his son.

Kyurem shook his head stubbornly. "Don't speak like that. You're going to be alright."Kyurem choked out,coughing.

Arceus could feel the cliff sliding from underneath. He looked at Kyurem his all the love that a father would have for their child and said,"I love you,"before removing his hoof from his son's grip and pushing him back just as the cliff gave away underneath him.

His son ran over to the cliff and leaned over the edge,trying to find his father but couldn't find him in the darkness. "Dad!"Kyurem cried out but he never received an answer.

Scared,alone and coughing non stop now,he couldn't think.

His mind was completely blank,almost zombie like,his body felt numb to the bone and down to his breathing made his chest feel so constricted. During his breakdown,only one thought was going through his zombie state mind.

Run.

He turned around and ran faster than he ever ran before. He didn't know where he was going and didn't really care. Just as long as he could get any from the place of his darkest memories.

The place of his father's death.

So lost in his thoughts,he didn't noticed the two gleaming yellow eyes from below the cliffs watching him.


End file.
